Expectations
by nlightnd
Summary: Sakura has so many expectations and there's only one man who can help her surpass the greatest one. KxS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of its characters or anything related to Naruto. I just wasn't that lucky.

A/N: This is just another of those quick stories that popped into my head and I'm not sure if it'll be a one shot or if I'll continue it. I'll wait to hear from you guys before I make the final call. Enjoy:) Btw, this is OOC...that's about pretty much all I write...just in case anybody wondered. Sasuke's gone in search of the power to destroy his brother and everything else is pretty much the same.

Expectations

Sakura walked numbly down the street leading from the Hokage's building to her home. She was happy, but then she'd never expected this to happen to her the first time she'd participated. At the behest of her teacher, Tsunade, the pink haired medic-in-training took her final exam to see if she was fully prepared to be an actual medic nin. She passed! With nothing less than flying colors! The pride she felt elated her further skywards as she hugged her results closely to her chest.

"Hey, Sakura!"

Sakura's head turned towards the male voice that called to her. Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru were closing in on her. Lifting her hand in response, she called out, "Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru! I've got something to tell you!"

The four met on the corner of the street leading to Sakura's home. Standing there, everyone eyed Sakura with great interest; wondering what she was about to say.

Ino's long, blond ponytail swayed gently with each movement as she stood close to her protective husband, Shikamaru. They'd been married for about a year now. They both seemed truly happy. As for Naruto, he and Hinata were due to be married in the next three months because of a little Naruto on the way. Neji and Hinata's father had been livid at first because a baby was coming before the marriage, but the two had calmed down and come to see it in another light. They were just relieved that the two would be getting wed at all. With Sasuke gone that just left Sakura in their tight group. Neji, Ten and several others were still footloose and fancy free, but none of the young nin were in a rush to settle down.

Everyone fervently hoped that Sakura would find someone soon. It was always strange when they all gathered and she was the only one who didn't have somebody, but that would be remedied soon. Naruto just knew it in his heart. Sakura had almost been destroyed by Sasuke's abandonment, but thanks to the people present and a former teacher by the name of Hatake, Kakashi, they all helped her to overcome the overwhelming depression that clawed at her; caused her to rapidly spiral downwards. Months later, she was a completely different Sakura. And all that knew and loved her were grateful.

"So, Sakura, are you going to tell us or make us guess?" Ino was impatient as always.

Clenching her letter tightly in her fist, she cried out, "I passed! I really passed!" Hugging first Shikamaru, Ino, then Naruto she joyfully let them in on her great news. "My final medic exam...I passed it, and I'm now a fully fledged medic!"

There was a chorus of congratulations, good job and well wishes that flew around in the conversation. Naruto asked her, "So what next? And do you want to go celebrate with us?"

"Well, next I'll be assigned to a nin team, maybe eventually an ANBU team when my field experience builds. But for now, Tsunade will assign me to a team and let my get my feet wet so to speak." Sakura kept looking around as if trying to spot someone. She felt a pull bringing her towards one certain place. The urge to hurry grew increasingly worse every moment.

"I'll take a rain check on the celebration, for now. There's someone I must find who'll want to know my news." Bidding them goodbye, she walked off from them still in a slight daze. She never saw the smirks that crossed the trio's faces that watched her leave. They knew where she was going and who she was going to.

Pink hair flying around her face as she hurried the rest of the way to her destination, Sakura knew he'd be happy for her. If it hadn't been for him in the first place she might not have passed. Or at least passed with a perfect score. Smiling as she glanced up to see the famous 'singles' apartment complex where many bachelors still lived and made the rounds with the ladies.

Suddenly noticing her palms had gotten sweaty, she wiped them off on the lower half of her shirt. Muttering, "I don't know why I'm nervous! After all it's not like I've never been around him before." In truth she always felt a little nervous in his presence. He was one of those bachelors whose name and looks caused many girls and women alike to have fluttering hearts and fainting spells. "Snap out of it, Sakura! You can do this!" She hoped someone she knew didn't catch her talking to herself or she'd never live it down.

Taking slow, deep breaths as she climbed up the steeps steps to her study partner's place, she discovered she couldn't quite calm her heart or her nerves. Swallowing hard, she lifted a hand to firmly knock on the door. No answer followed, so she entered his apartment closing the door behind her. She wondered where her infamous partner was. He usually didn't leave his door unlocked and her mind wandered as she peered over his familiar belongings. Scant pictures graced the wall, but he didn't have much of a past. At least not one he liked to discuss.

Propping herself up against the back of his futon, Sakura patiently waited thinking he might be in his room. Carefully, she observed that both his bedroom and bathroom doors were shut. Maybe he was sleeping. Then again, maybe not.

The bathroom door swung open suddenly and there he was standing in the doorway toweling off his wet hair. He had pulled on a pair of snug pants that rode low on his hips, and he hadn't taken the time to put on a shirt which openly showed off one of the reasons he was so admired. The man had a wonderful set of sculpted pecs and a tight six pack on his body that would make other males envious, and the females drool.

Her heart picked up speed, her breath hitched in her throat. What was wrong with her? She'd never reacted this way until recently. So what had occurred to set these emotions and feeling into motion? Uncomfortably, she took note that her body was going into overdrive, hormones rushing and she wanted nothing more than to jump him where he stood. Again, that's not like her. Damn hormones!

He had the physique of a Greek god from years of training and honing his skills. Finally he'd stopped rubbing the towel around his head and hung it around his strong shoulders, accenting the tautness of his strong arms. Silver hair easily caught the light in its strands adding to the mystique that made him who he was.

Looking up he saw Sakura standing there, eyes wide as if afraid of something, her chest heaving like she'd been running for her life. Concerned, he took a step towards her. "Sakura, are you alright? What's wrong? Has something happened? Tell me. Are you okay?" Intentionally, he kept his voice soft and compelling as not to scare her further.

Shocked to see him in this new light, the paper held firmly in her grasp fell from her open hand, falling, drifting slowly to land on the floor by his feet. Reaching down, he picked it up and began reading it.

Abruptly freed from her trance, Sakura turned and ran to the door and managed to get it open about an inch or two when it slammed shut. Turning, she saw him right behind her applying pressure to the surface that had just slammed closed. Her voice came out as a shaky whisper. "Kakashi."

A corner of his mouth flipped up into a teasing smirk. "Sakura. Is this what you came for? You wanted to show me this?" Her results he held tightly between his index and middle fingers waiting for her to confess the reason for her visit. Not that he minded her coming. He was just curious. Slowly he turned her thin frame from the door to face him. "Sakura, were you wanting to show me your test results? Is that why you're here?" He repeated the questions because she didn't really appear to have heard him the first time.

Nodding her head, her breathing still out of control, she was afraid. Not of Kakashi. Never of him. She was afraid of herself and what she might do. It was hard for her to even look him in the eye because of what she was feeling. How ridiculous is that and she continued to mentally berate herself. Kakashi had trained with her, helped her study for this test, and basically he'd been there for her when no one else could. No one had known how to comfort her after Sasuke left and few of them even tried. Kakashi had always been there in the only ways he knew how, but it had gotten the job done. He'd brought her back to them in one piece.

Sakura felt hyperventilation would soon make its appearance if she didn't get her breathing under control soon. But it was so difficult with the man standing directly in front of her. For the first time she was seeing him without every mask he wore. The metaphorical, the literal, there were no masks laying between them. There was nothing but Sakura and Kakashi.

She closed her eyes and without warning a pair of full, soft lips touched hers. Jade green eyes shot open in disbelief. Her former teacher was kissing her! Her. And it was sooo good! Her breathing began to ease, her legs weak from his attention and masculinity folded and she'd have fallen had he not caught her.

A low growl broke out from his throat and she moaned in response. Small hands, of their own volition, tentatively reached out caressing the well formed muscles covered by flesh. Another moan stretched out between them and he huskily whispered, "Sakura, is this what you want? i won't continue without your permission."

Biting her lip, she spoke in a low tone, "Yes. This is what I want. You're what I want-what I need. Please Kakashi!" Thinking back to the beginnings of their study partnership, she realized she'd felt this way about him even then. She owed him so much for everything he'd done, but this was about more than that. What was happening between them was so much more.

Sakura suddenly found herself hoisted in the air and swept up into Kakashi's arms. Strolling to the bedroom, he twisted the door knob and pushed the door open with his foot. Laying her on the bed, he closed the door behind them. Its semblance wasn't lost on her. Their whole relationship was going to change and for the better. She'd never be able to go back and be the naïve girl she was and she didn't want to.

Wrapping her in a tight hug, his voice silkily sounded lowly in her ear. "By the way, Sakura, congratulations on your test. I knew you could do it."

"I had my doubts and it wasn't because of you. You were the best partner, friend and teacher I could've asked for! I'll always be incredibly grateful for the help and hope you've given me." Tears filled her eyes and emotion overwhelmed her.

Understanding the difficult last few days she'd had with her test, he said, "Why don't we take it easy and slow for tonight. I know you're exhausted and I can wait."

"Are you sure?" Biting her lip, she glanced anxiously at him hoping he really wouldn't mind. She'd been up for seventy-two hours for this final test and she was worn to the bone.

"I can always tell when you're nervous." Smiling at her, he loved to tease her. Then again, the woman in his arms had had enough teasing when she was younger. She'd always been teased to death about her forehead which she'd grown into rather nicely.

Confused, she asked,"How can you tell"

"You always bite on your lower lip like you've been doing ever since I've known you. It can't be helped. I think it's cute though. It almost makes you look like you're pouting." He placed a light kiss on her lower lip and then on her nose.

"Others used to pick on me about that too, but I just can't seem to make myself stop." Raising her arms into a languid stretch she yawned and quickly covered her mouth, apologizing.

Kakashi replied, "Nothing to be sorry for." Pushing her gently down on the bed, he reverently covered her with the dark blanket on top and cuddled up next to her.

Sleepily, she spoke to him and had a favor to request. "Kakashi? If you have to leave me will you wake me and let me know? Or if you don't have time...will you leave a note? I can't stand when people leave me suddenly in the middle of the night. Promise me?" She was taking a chance in revealing her fear to him, but she was already taking a chance by putting her heart in his hands. He was the one person who wouldn't laugh at her fears or laugh at her when she was afraid. And that was yet another reason she loved him.

He'd promise her anything if she'd be quiet and go to sleep. Soon she'd start talking completely off her head due to lack of sleep. But he asked the question few wold dare. "Is it because of Sasuke? This promise I mean."

"Mmhmm." She nodded, her eyeslids drifting heavily closed. "He left me alone in the dark. He hit me on the head and left me on a bench. But nothing hurt more than knowing he left and there was no reason for him to stay. I had hoped to give him a reason, to be his reason. Only I couldn't. He didn't want a reason and he didn't want me." Her words broke off and she didn't say another word.

Holding her tighter in his arms, Kakashi did one of the things he'd sworn never to do. He was going to make a promise he didn't know if he was capable of keeping. "I promise, Sakura. I promise never to leave without somehow letting you know first."

Satisfied, she fell into sleep dreaming, snuggled firmly against Kakashi's rock hard chest. Off and on she listened to the steady thump-thump of his heart. The sound comforted her almost as well as his voice could. Its steady rhythm lulled her to sleep and its constant beat reminded her she wasn't alone.

Kakashi stared out his window, holding the precious medic nin close to his heart. The moon's soft beams cascaded softly into his room bathing it in an ethereal light. He'd always loved to watch the moon. It had always captivated his interest since he was a young boy. And now, he had another to capture his interest.

He hoped there'd be no opposition to their becoming a couple. They were both of age after all. And Sakura, herself, always had such high expectations of herself that she needed him to catch her whenever she stumbled and fell. He'd teach her someday that certain expectations could be lowered at times. They could be lowered where they were at least attainable. Everything would be all right. He'd see to it. The kunoichi he held was worth every amount of protection and love he had to give. She held his heart and life in her hands and wasn't even aware of it. To be honest, he anticipated the first night when they'd make love. His body sang with the oncoming thrill. He'd be able to give her so much and take so little. Sakura was his only first and foremost concern. She was his greatest need and he'd helped her pass her greatest expectations.

A/N: That's it for now...I'm not sure for now whether I'll continue or not so just r/r and lemme know... thanx for reading! ;) Have a great weekend!!!


	2. Mission Gone Wrong

Thanx to everyone who read/reviewed and allowed me to see their spoken thoughts! Your reviews helped spur me to continue:)

rummtreiber123

Selene69

Trunksmybaby

dustori

xpuccasu

Cassian-Brix

SweetAssassin

Nirea

Apherion (love ya lots, lil sis!)

Amory-chan

Disclaimer: Don't own anything regarding Naruto and company. Sucks, doesn't it?

A/N: This might be a fairly long chapter so buckle in for some fun. And for those of you wanting some intimate moments...you win hands down! This chapter will contain at least ONE lemon :) Do I hear clapping, cheering and whistling? ;) Thought so. jk... But I thought I'd warn those who don't care for the lemon bit... now on with the story.

Expectations

Chapter 2: Mission Gone Wrong

Sakura woke with the sun shining brightly on her pale face. That's when she noticed the absence of Kakashi's warmth, and the gentle embrace he'd held her in all night. Patting the sheets beside her she frantically moved further away from her body in her attempts to locate him. Nothing. Jade colored eyes shot open in panic.

"Kakashi? Kakashi, where are you?"

Throwing the bed sheet from her body, she jumped up and ran from the room to find him. Looking in the bathroom, disappointment taking over her emotions, she was worried he'd broken his promise and left her without a word. Damn Sasuke for his inconsideration, his cold heart, and his blow to her head. She'd never forgive, and she'd never forget. Because of him, she found it hard to trust anyone, even Kakashi and Naruto.

Entering the kitchen, she spied a piece of paper that hadn't been there last night. Picking up the white sheet, she read it's contents. It said: _Sakura, I didn't forget my promise. I was summoned early this morning to the Hokage's office for a mission report and briefing. I'll return to you as soon as possible. We'll talk later, I promise you. Remember, I never go back on my word. _It was signed, pure and simply, Kakashi. Simple words for a simple man.

Relieved that he hadn't left her, she headed back to his bedroom to find her something suitable to wear. Due to the big differences in their sizes there wasn't much to offer, but she finally settled on a black, fitted tee shirt, a green vest, and a pair of his older, green nin pants to match the vest.

Hugging the clothing to her face, Sakura breathed in, inhaling Kakashi's manly scent. His scent that drove her wild. The smell of outdoors. And if the wind could have a particular scent, it would belong to Kakashi as well. She'd always loved the way he smelled. Untamed, free...just like the wind.

Heading to the bathroom, she carefully laid her substitute clothing across one of the shelves by the door. Slipping from her red top and black, spandex shorts, she let them fall to the floor. Turning on the water, she adjusted it until it reached the proper temperature. Finally satisfied, she stepped into the shower, its warmth enveloping her, the water flowing rapidly down her slender body.

Her small hands soaped her skin, thick, lathering bubbles covered her, and as she rinsed the bubbles away, her body began to react to her own touches. Her skin so sensitive, she could only imagine that her hands were Kakashi's as they were guided from her pert breasts, down her stomach, and even lower.

Sakura moaned as she brushed against her most sensitive spot, hormones rushing, face flushing, her body wanting something other than what she could give.

With each touch, each caress, she mentally pictured that it was Kakashi caressing her, touching her. Her hands moved with more speed, touches grew heavier, and her moans louder.

Something was building inside, a tensed coil ready to spring loose.

"Kakashi! More...harder...please!"

Outside the door, a certain silver haired Jounin stared in awed disbelief. Sakura was in his shower, and it sounded like she was having a solitary, good time. He couldn't have that! Mischief entered his eyes as an idea popped into his head.

Opening the door a crack, he slipped inside the bathroom. Listening to her emotional cries turned him on. Unzipping his vest, he laid it quietly on the floor, and soon the rest of his clothing, sandals and forehead protector joined it.

Pulling back the curtain slightly, he slipped into the shower stall unnoticed. The sight that greeted him was enough to cause an apopletic fit. There stood Sakura in all her naked glory, wet, and calling his name while touching herself.

A pair of mismatched eyes glazed over as he took her situation in. Smirking, he moved to stand behind her. Her hands had once again moved to her breasts and he spotted the perfect opportunity to make his presence known. Lightly, Kakashi placed his hands over her own, massaging her small, but perfect breasts.

Sakura had been showering and rubbing herself to ecstasied oblivion when a larger set of hands cupped her breasts over her own petite palms and fingers. Gasping, she swiftly turned and lost her balance. She'd fallen if it hadn't of been for the person behind her.

Holding firmly to the muscular set of arms, Sakura took in a perfect, male form. Her eyes started at the feet making a slow sweep upwards. Moving past the male anatomy, which was nothing short of huge, her eyes were stunned as toned abs and a wonderfully built chest made it into her line of vision. Believing she knew who it was, she closed her eyes, muttering, "I don't believe this is happening to me!" A male voice cut off any further thoughts.

"Like what you see, Sakura?" He sounded amused because, well, he was. It wasn't every day that he came home to a woman in his shower masturbating, and calling his name. Kakashi was going to milk it for all it was worth.

She groaned and covered up her eyes. Now that she'd seen her former teacher naked, the image would never leave her mind. It was burned there, etched forever in her memory. Which that also made her wonder how he could read those infernal books in public without having a raging hard on! Just seeing him that way made her think very, very naughty thoughts. Made her want to do very naughty things!

Gently, Kakashi reached up; prying her hands from her eyes. "Sakura, look at me." No response. Her eyes remained tightly closed. "Sakura, look at me. It's okay. I'm not angry. In fact, I'm completely perplexed! I never knew there was this side to you!"

"It was well hidden?" she replied questioningly. Hell, it was questionable whether he'd believe her or not.

He shook his head.

Nope. He didn't believe a word. Damn. Wasn't that the luck?!

Nervously, Sakura opened her eyes to stare at him. He's so gorgeous, she thought. What could he possibly see in me? There's so many other women in town who'd suit him better. Why me?

"You're wrong, Sakura. There could never be anyone else for me, but you. No one else possesses your fire, your strength. I know you don't think you're beautiful, but you are. You also have a wicked sense of humor. There's so much about you to love, even though you can't see it. The rest of us do. Just believe me when I say...you're the only one for me. Ever."

Smiling, Sakura nodded in her happiness. Tears welled up in her eyes with his touching words. No one outside of Naruto had ever said those kind of things to her. It felt so good to hear them.

Leaning down, Kakashi gently pressed his lips to hers, eventually coaxing them open to admit his probing tongue. His strong arms snaked around her waist, holding her upright, and keeping her from falling.

With the admittance of his tongue, Sakura's last defense crumbled letting him in. The pressure of their kiss increased, invisible flames danced between them, turning up the heat, making their hearts run wild.

Pulling back suddenly, Kakashi looked at Sakura, who looked at him worriedly in return.

"Sakura I want this more than anything, but I refuse to do this for the first time, with you, in the shower. I think it's time to hit the bed."

Swallowing nervously while full of raging emotions, Sakura nodded, her wet, pink hair sending droplets of water flying. So many feelings running through her, she could only nod. Her voice wasn't trusted.

Leaning around her, the silver haired Jounin turned off the water signaling the end of their shower. Pushing aside the curtain, he stepped out first, then helped her from the enclosure to dry off.

As the two dried themselves, they allowed their eyes to roam over each other's bodies, taking in every inch of skin they could. Kakashi grinned at the flush overtaking Sakura's face as she stared, gawking, at his most prized possession.

"Surely you've seen one before, Sakura?", he teased.

"Um hmm. Just not one quite that large! Even Genma's not _that_ blessed!" Oops! She slapped a hand over her mouth. That statement didn't sound right, didn't come out right. Once again her bad luck struck. And of course Kakashi wouldn't know that she'd only seen the perverted senbon master as a patient, strictly platonic, nothing but a medic-nin to patient situation. Nothing else.

Momentarily, Kakashi frowned. Apparently she'd seen his best friend naked, and that thought didn't set well with him at all. What had happened for her to see it? If Genma had done anything to her...best friend or not, he'd kick his ass and bury him more than six feet under!

Noting the stony expression on Kakashi's face, she sighed. "Nothing happened, Kakashi. He'd been out on a mission at the same time you were and came back severely injured. I had to strip him completely down to heal him." Flashing him a typical, laughing expression, she assured him, "Don't worry, Kakashi. He's nothing compared to you, and I'd be stupid not to accept the best that you and life has to offer! You're the only man I want. The one I'll ever want. Just get that in your head right now."

She stood face to face with him, hands on her hips daring him to contradict her, but the contradiction never came. Something even better came. He did. Always him. Sakura had always wondered why she'd compared others to him. None of them had ever been good enough, and they always seemed shallow with not enough depth.

Assured by her words, Kakashi allowed himself to relax again; getting caught up in her warmth, her eyes. Picking her up bridal style, he quickly walked from the bathroom to the bedroom down the hall. Stopping at the foot of his bed, he kissed her, and then gently tossed her onto the mattress.

Sakura squealed as her body was lightly thrown onto his bed. A strange feeling building in the pit of her stomach she couldn't name, couldn't place. She'd never been down this road before. Maybe it bordered between excitement and fear as she didn't quite know what to expect. Her eyes watched Kakashi as he crawled on the bed heading her way.

Kakashi was on her before she knew it, his larger body covering her smaller one. Easing her fear, he kissed her slowly, then building the pressure and intensity until she was as wrapped up in the kiss as he was.

Without any coaxing, this time, her lips parted and his tongue slipped inside her mouth taking control, tasting her, showing her how hot a kiss can get. Getting swept away, she broke lip contact, using her tongue to languidly lick across his lips, down his jaw and stopping at his neck.

Paying particular attention to that area, Sakura decided to act like minx. Tracing a trail, with her tongue, up his neck to his ear, she lightly sucked on his lobe. Hearing his groan, she smirked. She loved being able to drive him crazy. The fact that he was putty in her hands, that kind of power was addicting! Hopefully she'd be able to use it often.

"Sakura! Where the hell did you learn that?" Growling under her torture, he figured he'd die a sweet death soon. All the better, the quicker to return the favor, making her hot for him, squirming, begging for release. This thought sustained him during this time.

Finally, Kakashi flipped them, Sakura now on the bottom and looking sheepishly into his mismatched eyes. "Your turn now, Sakura."

His tone charged with such a sexual sound sent shivers down her spine. Just being in his presence overloaded her system. She couldn't think, she could only feel.

Winking, she replied, "Do your worst, Kakashi! I dare you." The light of challenge flared to life within her green eyes. That was one thing Kakashi had a difficult time resisting...a challenge.

"Oh, I will."

Taking her lips captive again, his right hand trailed down from her neck, slowly towards her left breast. Lightly running his fingers over it, it sprang to life, begging for attention. So he obliged. Placing his warm mouth on it, he gently suckled and licked while rubbing the other breast so lightly, as a feather, causing an unfamiliar sensation to course through her body.

Arching her back, Sakura already felt as if she'd died and gone to heaven, and she was certain that her lover was nowhere near done. She'd heard of the famous Copy nin's prowess. It was said he could go all night, but could she? It was doubtful, for she'd never had any experience in that department, and she'd heard that your first time hurt like hell. At least she'd be with someone experienced, for her first time, instead of a bumbling boy feeling his way in the dark. Thank Kami for that!

Digging her nails into his back as his talented mouth moved lower, much, much lower. As he found her most delicate and sensitive place, she moaned loudly, hips bucking, as his tongue brought about the beginnings of her first orgasm.

"Kakashi, please! You're killing me!"

Her pleasured groans and cries of ecstasy filled the room, and filled Kakashi with pride knowing that he was the one to bring her to the edge. And he'd be the one to take her over it. Him and him alone.

Momentarily stopping, he fired back, "That's the point, Sakura."

Sending him a gaze that would freeze hell over, she asked him, "And who said you could stop?! Get back to business!"

"Yes ma'am. I aim to please."

Continuing his torture, he felt as moment by moment she became ready for him. Her body grew wetter by the second as he exchanged his lips with his hands. He wanted to make this the best it could be for her since it was her first time. He'd be damned if she'd only suffer pain.

After a while, her wild thrusting hips became more erratic. Testing her, he found she was more than ready for him. Positioning himself at her entrance, he paused to tell her, "Sakura, I'm sorry, but this will hurt, or so I'm told. I'll do my best to take away your pain. This is the only time I will willingly hurt you. I just thought you needed to know this."

Unable to say a word, her throat constricted with emotion for the man above her, Sakura meekly nodded her head once. But nothing could've prepared her for the physical torment that followed his words and her agreement.

Entering her slowly, he tried to allow her to accommodate his rather large size, but the task was next to impossible. "Sakura, I'm going to just break through, so just bear with me."

"Okay."

Sakura wouldn't deny her fear. But to admit it and face it, she'd beat her fear. At least this one wouldn't kill her, so she hoped.

Kakashi surged forward, breaking her barrier, and wincing at her cry of pain. Looking down, his heart dropped at the pain he'd known would be there. But knowing and seeing were two different things. He felt like such a bastard for causing her this pain, but afterwards there'd be nothing but pleasure. Only pleasure.

The moment he'd broken through, Sakura felt as though she'd be seared with a hot, searing sword. Feeling as though everything inside had shredded, tears pooled and then fell as the pain shot through her most intimate place.

Crying out, she appealed to her lover to ease her pain. "Kakashi, it hurts. Please make it go away."

"Soon. The pain will leave you, I swear. Do you trust me?"

The look in his eyes so haunted, how could she not trust him.

"I trust you with everything I am, including my life. Why do you ask?"

"Sakura, with your permission, I'll use my Sharingan to ease your pain, but you have to surrender your will to mine. If you fight me on this it won't work. I want you to feel how great love can be. Will you allow me to use it?"

Mismatched eyes carefully studied her pained expression as he patiently waited on her answer.

"Yes."

With that one word Kakashi activated his Sharingan. The three black swirls spun rapidly, blurring with it's rotating motion. Staring directly into her eyes he sensed her inner self fighting him. He'd already informed her what would occur if she fought him.

Attempting to quell her inner Sakura, the pink haired medic nin finally won over her temperamental other self. Watching his Sharingan, she felt as it's effect took over, pulling her will into him, pulling her under as she surrendered the last of her remaining strength to him.

Lightheaded, Sakura dazed under his spell, felt her pleasure increase exponentially as Kakashi began to slowly slide in and out again. Speeding up the pace, he soon felt he'd explode inside her, her tightness gripping him, sending him over the edge.

Her moans so light at first had grown so loud she was almost screaming. She urged him to go even faster as she shouted his name loud enough for his whole apartment complex to hear. He'd definitely be the talk of the village tomorrow. Of that he was certain.

The couple finally came together in waves of crashing orgasms. Calling out each other's name as the feelings of completeness overwhelmed them, Kakashi and Sakura collapsed with exhaustion. Happiness written all over their faces, and for the first time, Kakashi felt no burdens, no heaviness pressing down on his soul. Happiness took the place of it all along with the massive love he felt for the kunoichi laying exhaustedly in his arms.

Watching his lover intently, he lightly ran a hand through her shoulder length, pink locks. "I love you, Sakura," he whispered.

"And I love you, Kakashi." Came her soft, sated reply. "Never let me go, Kakashi. Promise?"

"Promise. No one will ever separate us, I swear to you!" He vowed this fervently. His tone passionate and husky, saying things his words couldn't admit just yet.

Satisfied in their afterglow, Sakura and Kakashi, wrapped tightly in each other's arms drifted to sleep.

_**Next morning...**_

Sakura had been summoned to the Hokage's office. Shizune had been the one to find and deliver her message to her bright and early. So, now here the medic nin stood waiting for her former teacher to arrive and reveal her reasons for summoning the young woman.

The door swung open suddenly, admitting the fore mentioned Hokage and her assistant, Shizune, who happened to be holding Tonton, the Hokage's pet pig. Breezing by the newly appointed medic nin, Tsunade apologized for her lateness. "I'm sorry, Sakura. There was an emergency at the hospital that required my attention."

Quickly settling in her chair, she continued, "The reason you're here is that one of the teams is being sent out into Sound country and I'd like for you to accompany them. The team will arrive any moment and all of you will be debriefed together."

No sooner had she finished her statement than a knock sounded at the door. Raising her voice a notch, she called out, "Enter."

A group of five walked into Tsunade's office to stand beside Sakura. Her eyes widened in surprise at all the shinobi present: Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Kiba and... Genma! The third most perverted man in the village would be out on this mission. Great! Everyone in the village knew that Jiraiya was the first, and Kakashi was hot on his heels with second place.

Inclining her head towards the men, she glanced at Sakura. "Sakura, you will accompany these five to Sound where the six of you will infiltrate Orochimaru's last known hideout. There you will search out any news or information possible, no matter if you must find locals in the area and talk with them. Whatever it takes...get the job done. The limit on this mission is two weeks. After that, a group of ANBU will be sent out to determine whether you're alive, dead or captured. Depending on their information, should you be alive and captured, obviously they'll attempt to rescue you. You know the rest of the rules."

"Hokage? What exactly are you looking for?" Genma's senbon sat carefully between his lips, even as he spoke, it's pointed, wickedly, sharp end dangling precariously; ready to kill if the need arose.

"Supposedly, my former teammate, Orochimaru is developing a new weapon, and all he requires is a shinobi with an especially strong amount of chakra to power it. Or so we've been told. This is the reason for your mission." Taking her time to pointedly look at each one of them, she stated gravely, "The six of you are needed to discover his weapon and report back...alive. Be careful, there are spies everywhere who wouldn't hesitate to betray you if given the opportunity, so trust no one except each other."

Tsunade's gaze locked with Genma's. "Are you ready to go, Genma?"

"Yes, Hokage."

The busty blond replied, "Well, then, you are to leave tonight under the guise of darkness with the stars to guide you. You have two weeks for the completion of this mission. Good luck and may Kami watch over you. Dismissed!"

Everyone but Sakura and Naruto immediately left talking amongst themselves as they went. Genma loudly proclaimed, "I've got a bet a friend has to make good on and I wouldn't miss this for all the ramen in Konoha!"

"What's he gotta do?" Kiba piped up in curiosity.

"Let's just say that he had a really good time last night, and he'd made a bet long ago that he'd more than likely he'd never fall for the real thing. Well, the "real thing" bit him in the ass last night!"

Kakashi's best friend slapped Kiba on the back, the two raucously laughing out the door as they headed to the nearest bar.

Poor Sakura had turned red while eavesdropping on Genma's statements. If only he'd known who Kakashi's "real thing" was he'd shit kittens! Especially after discovering that he'd said it all right in front of her.

"Asshole", she muttered.

Genma had no respect for other people's privacy or business. Of course, he was the village's biggest man whore too. Don't get her wrong, she liked him as a friend alright, but sometimes he could easily overstep certain boundaries, like the too much touching, invading personal space too closely, kind of boundaries.

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned to see Naruto staring at her. "Naruto, what's wrong? You're so quiet."

"Just thinking."

"Mmmhmm. Could it be that you're nervous about the wedding?" Sakura had to tease him about his future endeavor with Hinata.

The two of them made the perfect couple. They were so cute, yet so different. He was the loudest shinobi in the village as she was the quietest and shyest. That just went to prove how much opposites attract.

"Maybe. I'm a little concerned about this alleged weapon of Orochimaru's. I'm just wondering if it really exists and what it can really do." The blond was actually wearing an anxious expression for once. Something rarely seen on his face due to the huge mischievous grin he always wore.

Wanting to see him smile, she teased him, "Did I just hear you use the ten dollar word, alleged? Wow, Naruto! Hinata must _really _be rubbing off on you!" She snickered at the thought of the ever so quiet Hinata giving Naruto hell. Just the thought of it sent her into a laughing fit.

"I do have a vocabulary, Sakura, I've just always chosen not to use it. Let's say that I really like to surprise a few people with the few big words I know."

"Understandable. Well, we'd better go get packed and say goodbye to everyone, mainly Hinata and Kakashi. I'll see you later on tonight at the main gate, okay?" She smiled as he nodded his head and shrugged.

Then the two of them left the Hokage's building, each going their own separate way.

**The Hyuuga Mansion, later that day, early evening...**

White eyes watched Naruto carefully as he entered through the main door. "Have you told her yet?"

"No. Have you?"

"Not a word. I didn't think it was quite right for me to inform my uncle and cousins that we were leaving out on a mission without you here. I thought it best for us to divulge it simultaneously. I'll tell my uncle, and I'll leave Hinata to you."

For a moment Naruto wondered if Neji, the infamous Hyuuga prodigy was afraid of his own cousin. Giving voice to his thought, the loud ninja asked him, "Why, Neji, are you afraid of Hinata?"

"Hell no! I just can't deal with a sobbing female!" The older male crossed his arms shooting his friend a look that dared him to push him on the subject. "Naruto, she's expectant. She's going to tear up and cry when you suddenly announce that you're going on this confidential mission, and you might be gone for about two weeks."

"How do you know this? She might surprise you and never let a tear fall!"

"Trust me, Naruto! Pregnant women's hormones bounce all over the place and take everyone around them on the worst roller coaster ride of their lives. That's all we've been through so far, you haven't been here, therefore, so you don't really know what I'm referring to, but you will."

Neji's eyes filled with a teasing light. "After the wedding, my friend, she's all yours."

Slapping Naruto on the back, Hinata's cousin walked off laughing, his chuckles echoing in the large expanse of the Hyuuga mansion.

"I can't believe the bastard's laughing at me! Just like Sasuke-teme when we were kids."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto hurried to the garden, Hinata's favorite place in the house to be at times like these. She loved to sit amongst the budding flowers, spreading vines, splashing water, and the small water fountain located at the heart of all massive greenery. The fountain's bubbling and gurgling caused peace to well in her heart, its constant, gentle sounds appealing to the budding mother inside her.

Stepping into her second home, he smiled as he saw her sitting there by the fountain, faced tipped up to the sky, her eyes closed. Wrapped in a dark blue kimono, her belly's swollen stature prounouncing their growing child to the world.

Entranced by the view, he stood there, silently, just observing. The usually abnormally loud shinobi couldn't bear to speak, so afraid to break the spell that existed before his very eyes.

Hinata's hands gently lay on her belly, rubbing it as she tenderly whispered, "Your father and I can't wait for your arrival, little one. We both love you very much, and are anxious to meet you. Your father is a great man, you'll love him the moment you meet him, I did. Only recently, in the last couple of years, did I gain the courage to tell him so. I love you both. I always want the two of you to know this, never forget it."

On cue, as if sensing another presence, which Byakugan was perfect for catching those unaware and trying to sneak up on her, Hinata turned towards the garden's entrance to see the love of her life. "Naruto!"

Slowly standing, then moving forward, Hinata met Naruto halfway from the entrance. He held her tightly; remembering the sight that had greeted him moments ago. She was so beautiful, so precious to him, and he didn't know what he'd do should anything happen to her. She was his life outside of being a shinobi.

Hinata immediately noticed the tension in his eyes and body. "What's wrong, Naruto?"

"Who says anything's wrong?" Trying to play it off, he failed badly. He should've known better. If Sakura could read him so well, Hinata was able to read him even easier than Sakura due to the time spent together the last year or so.

"Naruto, this is me you're talking to. Your eyes say it all. They tell me something is bothering you and you don't want to tell me about. Go ahead, tell me that way it'll be out in the open. It's better that way. Don't you think?"

Caressing his cheek, the Hyuuga heiress poured her feelings into touches and light kisses she placed on his forehead, cheek and lips. Patiently she waited for him to open up to her.

Inhaling deeply, "Hinata, several of us have been assigned to a mission. The length is about two weeks, and we're being sent to Sound country to seek out Orochimaru's last known place of existence."

Hinata's gasp cut off his explanation. "Are you one of them?"

Bowing his head, he solemly replied, "Yes." Raising his eyes to meet hers he continued his explanation. "I can't tell you the reason for the mission, but we'll be gone for up to two weeks. The good news is that Tsunade is sending a medic nin with us in case of trouble."

Smiling in her shy way she stated simply, "Sakura."

"Yes. You know she'll take care of us all. Aside from granny Tsunade and Shizune, she's the best our village has to offer. Our chances greatly increased the moment she was added."

"I agree, Naruto." Holding him close, she pleaded with him, "The only thing I ask of you is come home safely. Don't make me raise our child alone!" Tears welled in her white eyes, dripping from them as quickly as the water running through the fountain she so loved.

"I promise you, Hinata! I will return, we'll be married on time, and I'll be here to help you welcome our first born into the world." Naruto vowed without question or hesitation.

Tears falling, her voice trembling, Hinata whispered in the late afternoon light, "Make me yours one last time before you go. Please?"

Flashing her his typical trouble making smirk, leaning down, he fastened his lips to hers claiming her as his own.

On the other side of the village, Sakura had already informed Kakashi of her mission, leaving out various parts she couldn't reveal due to confidentiality and safety reasons. And her lover understood all that, but he was not happy that Genma was going along and he wasn't. It had lead to a small spat which in turn became a heated make out session.

Kakashi stared at Sakura as she slept. For now he'd have to reign in his jealousies and inadeqacies. For reasons unknown, Genma had been chosen, and he wondered why he hadn't been picked for this one. He was better suited for this type of danger, but also he was used to working in solitary conditions, not with a whole team.

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah?"

Her eyes opened staring earnestly at him. "I want you to know whatever happens that I love you. Ever since you helped me after Sasuke's abandonment, I slowly came to terms with my feelings, finally recognizing them for what they were. I'm sorry you had to wait so long."

"Sakura, you were worth waiting for." He fiercely took possession of her full lips, expressing with emotions what his body and heart truly wanted to say.

Breaking their kiss momentarily, she assured him, "So were you. You always will be worth waiting for."

Sighing, she regretfully stated, "It's time. I have to get my things and go. We'll be leaving in two hours, and I haven't gathered anything together yet. Besides, if you hurry, I'll let you treat me to dinner!"

"If I must, I must", he sighed. A pillow smacked him dead center in his face following his remark.

Teasingly, Sakura beckoned him towards the bathroom. "If you want me, come get me."

Jumping up from his bed, Kakashi took off after his pink haired lover, eager to join her under a cascading mass of water as he had his wicked way with her.

The shower turned on, giggles and chuckles loudly echoed in the small room, the couple thoroughly enjoying each others company.

**An hour an a half later...**

Somberly, Kakashi and Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha after eating a decent meal of ramen. Holding hands as they slowly strolled down the paved streets, neither of them said a word. What could they say? What was there to say? Neither of them had ever been in this type of relationship before so it was all new to them.

Finally they reached the front gates.

Sweetly, Kakashi kissed her goodbye; hugging her tightly, he said, "Don't let anything happen to you." Trying to make her smile, he teased, "Well, at least two weeks isn't too long. It'll just make you appreciate me more."

"I already do. Love you."

She'd begun walking away when he whispered, "Love you." Seeing Genma leaning against the wall, he approached him. "Make sure nothing happens to her, Genma. I know she's a well trained kunoichi and medic nin, but-"

"She means more to you than life, yadda, yadda. I know. Is it like fucking mating season around here? First, Ino and Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata, then you and Sakura, Neji and Tenten and several others." Shaking his head, "Damn, I guess if I don't get a move on then I'll lose out! I sure don't want to be like that Lee kid!"

Smirking, because he was going to piss Genma off with his next words, Kakashi said, "Even Lee's got you beat. He's seeing someone...can't remember her name though."

"Oh, well, I'll enjoy all the single ladies that you guys can't. Anyway, it's time to get this mission under way."

Bidding Kakashi farewell, Genma called out to Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Tenten and Kiba while motioning them over. "Okay, guys. Hope you got everything. We're moving out! Remember, don't lag behind, stay alert and be quiet."

Aggravated, Neji angrily muttered, "We're not Genin anymore, Genma."

"I know. Just reiterating rules for those of you who've forgotten them. Not that I figured any of you would...really, I just wanted to yank your chains."

Naruto nailed Genma with a hard look, muttering, "Asshole!"

Sakura leaned over to Tenten. "We've gotta put up with this the entire mission?"

"Ummhmm." came her flippant reply. "It's so gonna suck putting up with a teenager that's almost twice our age." Snickering behind her hand, the weapon's mistress quietly asked her, "Isn't there a medical jutsu you can perform to silence or paralyze him?"

Sharing a mischievous glance, Sakura nodded. "Funny you should mention it. Not only are there the jutsu's to silence and paralyze...but there are also jutsu's to render a special part of his anatomy useless for over seventy-two hours."

Thinking about how big a womanizer their mission leader was the two kunoichi's burst into laughter, only to be silenced by Genma sending them a severe look. They both apologized to him for being so noisy, still hiding giggles behind the palms of the hands.

The group left the huge, front gate and began their mission. Everyone, worked up or nervous, in some way attempted to think of a way to quell their nerves. They weren't allowed to speak unless given permission by their leader. It was like being in the academy again, however they understood the importance of "running silent".

Several days later they finally reached their destination. Upon first glance they couldn't see anything worth the rumors that had reached their Hokage. Hiding amongst the trees and leaves, everyone in the group took note of all the shinobi and civilian personnel involved. They didn't want any civilians to get hurt, if possible.

Genma ordered Neji to use Byakugan to scout around, seeing if he spotted anything unusual. Unfortunately, he did. Genma scowled as he listened as the ebony haired man described a machine that apparently operated on the user's chakra, and what it did from there was no telling.

"Wait", Neji harshly whispered. "They're strapping someone in it! They're going to use it!"

Rubbing his hands together, Naruto quietly said, "What luck we're having today!"

"What's happening, Neji?" Their leader needed to know what that infernal machine was capable of so their Hokage could make preparations to counteract its effects.

Chakra swirled and welled within the user strapped tightly to the machine. Suddenly, he flinched as the energy dispersed and those around the powerful machine dropped to their knees drained of their chakra-and life. It was obvious by using his bloodline limit that the people's chakra had been completely wiped out, leaving behind and empty shell. "Oh ,shit! This is not good!"

Switching from his Byakugan to regular vision, he swallowed worriedly. "There's a problem. It looks like whoever operates the machinery places some of their chakra into it while it builds up some kind of charge. Once fully charged, it sends the chakra into people around it, and the machine steals their chakra, draining them to the point of weakness and possibly death."

Kiba, who'd remained so silent up until now whispered, "How are we going to combat that? Who the hell's operating the damned thing?"

Sakura gasped, "Sasuke!"

A chorus of "What?" echoed in the group of six.

Neji and Genma threw out their arms in front of everyone else. Genma shot out, "Everyone head back to the village. We've been had, Sasuke has seen us. Run. Get back to the Hokage with what intel we have, now go!"

"They're bringing reinforcements. We have to run." Neji calmly stated.

"Let's allow the others to get a head start and we'll follow."

The enemy shinobi were on them before they could say anything else and their battle began with no further ado.

Kiba with Akamaru at his side, Tenten, Naruto, who'd already dispersed several shadow clones of them all running around in distraction, and Sakura leaped through the leafy canopy of the trees. All of them moving as expediently as possible, their chests heaving, fear gnawing, especially at a certain medic nin.

If Sasuke was in the group that of their persuers, then they were in big trouble! He'd been pretty powerful and strong before leaving Konoha in search of more power, and now he'd had time to grow even more so. What would he be capable of now? she thought.

Akamaru's barking interrupted her thoughts, and Kiba called out, "We're either going to have to put on speed or make a stand! They're gaining and quickly."

"I could summon more shadow clones." Naruto offered this graciously.

"Naruto, they worked for a short time, but they've already caught on to that, I say we make our stand. Besides", the bun wearing weapon's mistress said, "I'm itching for a good fight! My scroll's just begging to released!" Her brown eyes alighted with excitement, her thoughts momentarily wandered to Neji.

I know he's alright. He's one of the best shinobi in our village. Shaking her head, she cleared her thoughts as she couldn't afford to be distracted.

A quick vote and the rest of the group agreed to make their stand. Even if they'd kept running, it'd only been a matter of time before they'd caught up anyway, so they'd give them a fight to remember!

Retrieving her scroll, Tenten awaited the arrival of their enemy to release it and let loose with her metallic arsenal.

A horrible feeling struck Sakura in her chest. A heavy, weighted down feeling, despair, and she knew what was causing it. Breathlessly, she whispered, "Sharingan!" Her green eyes widened in fear. "Everyone...run! Sasuke's here!"

Going back on their earlier decision to stay and fight, they all turned, running in the direction to take them to their beloved home.

Her legs and arms pumping hard and fast, Sakura ran throught the woods fast as her body could carry her.

Without warning, a sharp, stabbing pain erupted in her right calf muscle. Glancing backwards, a kunai was embedded deeply, buried halfway in her muscle, blood oozing out around the weapon.

Still attempting to run, she could only limp now as her lower right extremity was damaged. Who threw that damned kunai? A sinking feeling in her belly told her the answer. It wasn't one she wanted to hear, but it was there nevertheless. Her instinct whispered that it was Sasuke who'd done this to her. Bastard!

Stopping to rest a few seconds, she glanced around. No one in sight. Good. Breathing deeply, calming her ragged breaths, she closed her eyes and slumped back against the tree. A familiar, horrible feeling rose to the surface again. Afraid to open her eyes, afraid of what, or who, she'd see, Sakura swallowed hard, willing herself to open her eyes.

"Oh no!"

An evil chuckle greeted her. "Hello, Sakura. Miss me?"

"Sasuke."

Whipping out two more kunai, the former leaf shinobi turned missing nin, the last Uchiha started slashing at the apparently, defenseless kunoichi.

Two men hurried through the forest as they heard a scream. One of them cursed loudly, "Shit! Sakura!"

Putting on more speed the first one stated matter of factly, "If that's Sasuke hurting her, hell won't have a pit deep enough for him to hide; escape Kakashi's wrath!"

"I agree. Let's move it."

They said nothing else as the easily navigated their way through the trees and leaves, branches dangling from various limbs scattered on the trunks of the trees.

Fighting back as valiantly as she was able, Sakura delivered some hard blows, but he'd managed to slice her up pretty well with his kunai. She was waiting for the killing blow. He wanted to give it to her, she felt it. So where was it?

Raising the kunai, Sasuke stabbed downwards with it, aiming it towards the kunoichi's heart. Creating a slight whistling sound as it sliced through the air, she winced, waiting for the final blow. It never came.

Opening her eyes, she was shocked to see Genma and Neji standing in front of her, Genma holding Sasuke's arm in one grip while Neji had him by the throat.

Before anyone could do anything else, Sasuke disappeared in front of their eyes leaving behind nothing but a light purple smoke in his vanished wake.

Sakura collapsed the moment he'd left. She was a bloody mess, literally.

Wryly, Genma looked at her saying, "Kakashi's gonna be pissed! You know that right?"

"He'll be alright. At least I'm still alive." And then she gave up her consciousness, falling into the blackness.

"Yeah, you may be, but I may not when he's done with me", he muttered.

**Six days later...**

Neji and Genma carrying an unconscious Sakura finally spied the gates of Konoha, walking through them so exhausted. Genma could only imagine what his friend would say when he saw Sakura. She was covered in blood and kunai slashes. He hoped Kakashi wouldn't pull out Chidori. Maybe luck would be on his side today. Maybe. When pigs fly!

Naruto accousted them at the gates just like Genma suspected he'd be and there was Kakashi as well whose black look didn't bode well for anyone involved in the mission.

Genma gently handed Sakura over to Kakashi who in turn said, "Well talk later."

"Sure. After I sleep first." Turning on his heel, the senbon master headed home leaving behind a worried Kakashi.

He was worried about Sakura. Her body appeared to have gone through hell and back. Carefully making sure he had a good hold on her, he took off like a bat out of hell to the hospital to get her wounds tended to.

Holding her ever so close, he whispered, his voice cracking slightly, "Hold on, Sakura. You're safe. You're with me now. I'll take care of you, I promise."

The hospital loomed up before them, he entered its doors calling for help as he pushed them out of his way.

Sakura was taken from him, and they rushed her into an room to begin the healing process which could take nothing short of time.

Meanwhile, out in the hall, Kakashi nervously paced up and down the hallway. He hated and despised these damned places anyway, but he couldn't leave Sakura here. He swore he'd be there for her, take care of her. He wouldn't go back on his word now. Not when it meant so much to someone who meant so much to him.

A/N: Ok...whew...what a long one... :) sorry if any of this bored you guys..it's like my fingers were possessed or something. anyway, if ya'll just leave me a r/r letting me know what you think...later... :)


	3. Stirrings

Thanx to the following for taking the time to review and letting me know what they thought: Amory-chan, Diamondprinces, GinaCat, Jemiul, Apherion (my lovely sis), Cassian-Brix, Fanfiction Awards President, mel, sweet-cheeks87, inuyashachick04, Blue Ice Wolf.

Thanx again guys:)

Disclaimer: Refer back to chapter one for this repetitive, boring statement. Also, I know there'll be language, and so forth in this chap so have fun.

Expectations:

Chapter 3: Stirrings

After Tsunade affirmed that Sakura's condition was stable and that she would live, Kakashi pulled Genma and all those involved with the mission into an empty patient room. All six of them crammed into an empty patient room, Kakashi's gaze swept over them showing his displeasure, his anger.

One revealed black eye showed more emotion than Genma ever wanted to see. Mostly he saw a burning fury aimed at the perpetrator, and at him seeing as he was the mission leader, responsible for her and everyone else's safety.

Kakashi's posture, even though he stood slouchily against a wall, arms crossed over his muscular chest, his stance utterly deceptive. He was beyond angry. There was no other way to say it...he was pissed!

Tenten moved closer to Neji hoping his built frame would hide her from the elite Jounin's furious gaze. She may have been named Konoha's Weapons Mistress, but that didn't mean she was stupid when it came to a man who was formerly ANBU and at a very young age. You just didn't screw with a man like him. Period. Neji, feeling Tenten's uncertainty lightly grasped her wrist, pulled her behind him, not wanting her to bear the brunt of any of Kakashi's wrath.

Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru stood closest to the exit awaiting the words they all dreaded to hear. Akamaru whined and his owner rubbed his head, speaking calmly in low tones to reassure his friend everything would be fine. Kiba glanced over at Naruto, the duo exchanged a nervous look and wished the older man would hurry up and get the ass-chewing over with.

All five of them: Genma, Neji, Tenten, Naruto and Kiba felt uncomfortable under the close, infuriated scrutiny, hoping Kakashi would keep any and all violence in check. If not...then they were pretty well screwed. But then a gain Kakashi was known for the ability to keep his cool, infuriating others as they lost theirs. The man actually rivaled Ibiki when it came to gathering information.

"Genma, " his voice low and cool addressed the leader with whom Sakura had been entrusted to, "tell me exactly what happened. Don't forget I've had the abridged version from Naruto, here, but I want it from you, too." Kakashi's jaw clenched as he waited to hear the chain of events which led to Sakura's injuries.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A voice called to her yet it was difficult to surface through all the clouds and pain fogging her vision and her head. Struggling to open her eyes, the voice spoke to her again.

"That's it, Sakura. You have to wake up. I have to make sure that everything's okay."

After several moments her eyes opened and she groaned at the lights that assailed her sensitive eyes. "The light...hurts." Her throat croaked, parched by the lack of moisture in her throat.

"Shizune, shut the curtain if you will, please."

Sakura assumed Shizune did as ordered as darkness fell into the large room, no more light to cause pain and sensitivity to her eyes. She felt dizzy as an energy poured into her. Opening her eyes she saw the familiar green light of healing chakra being infused into her injured body by not only Shizune but her teacher, Tsunade.

Time passed and the Hokage and her assistant ceased their healing, both of them appearing tired and pale from their efforts. Palms on her mattress, Tsunade allowed the majority of her weight to rest on her hands while staring at Sakura inquisitively.

Sighing, the busty blond eyed her cautiously and asked, "Sakura who did this to you? Who's responsible? Naruto barely got his version of events out due to shock; so I want to hear yours."

Her tongue slowly slipped out, wetting her lips, cracked and dry, her voice hoarse as she spoke tiredly, "Sasuke." Gesturing with her eyes at her battered form; speaking softly she continued, "This was his doing. All of it." Suddenly her eyes widened and she attempted to rise and leave her bed, only Tsunade and Shizune both ganged up on her and forced her back down to her supine position. "New weapon", she ground out between her clenched teeth.

Dark eyes met amber colored ones, their gazed locked over Sakura's form. The Hokake anxiously allowed her eyes to return to Sakura, asking her for more information about the weapon.

"It uses chakra. The user is tied down within it's machinery. Then the user activates it uses his or her own chakra, drawing energy and draining their victims of their chakra. Once the chakra is stored in the machine, the user then turns the stored chakra into a weapon which can decimate, entirely, a certain perimeter; turning it into a blackened wasteland."

Shizune gasped as the implications and the weapons use was made known. "Tsunade-shisou, we must counteract before they have the opportunity to bring it here, to Konoha. If not...our people, our way of life will be completely destroyed with no hope of resurrection." Her eyes, their black pupils, watched her leader's expression with some anxiety.

Apprehension that had taken hold in her subordinate's eyes reflected steadily in Tsunade's momentarily and then vanished to be replaced with a calm acceptance. A look that stated she already knew what had to be done to save their people and their village.

"Shizune, look after Sakura. I will return shortly", the blond barked, exiting the room, her green jacket billowing behind her curvy figure.

Shizune and her fellow medic-nin exchanged a glance that stated they were in for deep shit, if their master's look meant what they believed to be rooted deep in her mind. Shaking her head, the brunette placed a palm on her forehead, muttering, "Here we go again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep underground in a stone fortress hidden deep in the hills of the land of Sound, a shadow sat perched on a dark throne-like chair, serpents poised and curled from the darkened wood reared in four columns from the chair's head. The sarcastic, evil figure sitting there, his eyes narrowed as he thought on Konoha's attempt to infiltrate his group and discover their true purpose sent a flare of anger through him. A darker figure approached and bowed, showing his respect for the Sannin.

"Was the test successful", the voice hissed.

Light glinted off the glass lenses that Kabuto always wore. "Yes, master. Sasuke implemented the test phase, the results pleasing." Rising, Kabuto informed him of everything that had taken place, including that of the Konohan shinobi.

Slamming a purple fist down against the arm of the chair he shouted, "Damned Leaf Village." Eyes burning with intense hatred he seethed, "Those infernal do- gooders never quite know when to keep their noses in their own affairs. Well, it's high time I teach them their final lesson."

"You sent for me, Lord Orochimaru", a new voice asked.

Walking closer to the light, leaving the clinging shadows behind, Sasuke inclined his head slightly toward the snake Sannin. He hated the bastard with almost as much passion as his brother, Itachi. Both men were complete bastards, unfeeling, hateful pricks who deserved to die after all the atrocities they'd committed! One by one he'd take them all, including those who served Orochimaru currently.

Pale hands caressing the sword that usually hung across his back, black eyes observing, his iris' indistinguishable from their pupils, Sasuke's stance was carefree yet deceptive. "And just how do you plan to teach Konoha a lesson?" His tones ,cold as always, brought a smirk to the purple skinned elder.

"I have my ways", Orochimaru replied as he sat back down, his tongue snaking out over his lips as if scenting something delicious in the air. "It won't be long...Konoha will fall, their strong will bow; their Hokage will swear allegiance to me or they'll all die."

"Hmmph." Slipping the blade back into the sheath on his back Sasuke snapped, "Have you forgotten about all the ANBU, Jounin, Chuunin and the Hokage, herself? She kicked your ass last time, didn't she?" Deep, frigid chuckles emanated from his chest, reverberating in the dark area surrounding them.

"That's what I'm planning on, Sasuke."

Orochimaru then proceeded to inform them on the plot which he'd personally designed for Konoha's fall. And it would be glorious indeed, the snake man thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...and that's what happened, Kakashi. I swear to Kami if we'd thought that he'd catch up to her and hurt her...we'd never have split from her. Initially, our plan wasn't to split up, but to stand and fight." Genma glanced at all his team members who backed his story with solemn nods.

Anger wafted from Kakashi, the pulsing emotion so strong it was almost palpable. He calmly asked, "Why didn't you send her with the rest?"

"I-"

Neji stepped forward. Tenten, Naruto and Kiba grabbed for his arms to try and keep him from an act of stupidity, especially when the silver haired ninja was this infuriated. "Kakashi, he speaks the truth. Genma and I are responsible for Sakura. The three of us were running and it is my belief that the enemy split us apart on purpose, the sole purpose of allowing Sasuke to catch Sakura alone; carrying out whatever he had planned.

Tenten, gathering her courage from her partner and friend, stepped forward, also. "Kakashi, she couldn't have returned with the first group due to her injuries. She had to be healed somewhat along the way, most of which she did herself, but Genma and Neji attempted to help however they could."

Neji signaled to her to be quiet. She fell back, anxiously watching the older man for any signs of violent about to be unleashed. It was strange how everyone could see how much the former ANBU cared about the medic nin, only he wouldn't admit it. Not in front of any of them. It all came down to emotions, and not bearing anything other than a platonic love for any of your friends or team mates. Strange thing about him, though...he'd contradicted himself as he'd kissed her, hugged her tightly before this last mission. Everyone knew. So what was the damned point? In his eyes the emotionally scarred shinobi was prepared to take the hugest leap of all. He was ready to ask her to take the biggest step, in life and love, with him.

At the moment, however, he had to push away all thoughts of it as he dealt with the situation at hand, which wasn't very pretty. He'd tried to distance himself from it, but the moment he'd seen Sakura's pale, still, barely breathing form, he almost lost it comletely. He'd wanted to rend and tear those responsible. And unfortunately for him, feelins such as those didn't belong in a shinobi's life. They could compromise a mission or get others killed. Wasn't that what he'd preached to his younger Team seven?

The door to the room swung open, almost nailing Kiba in the head. He jumped forward to avoid being hit. A figure emerged, voice raised in outrage. "So...who wants to tell me just the the hell happened?"

"Hokage, if you don't mind...I've heard enough of this and I'd rather go see Sakura, if that's acceptable?" Black eye glinting hard, silver hair askew, Kakashi seemed rather eager to see her. To ensure that she was really going to be fine. He wanted to make sure she wouldn't disappear or die right before his eye.

She inclined her head. "Go to her, Kakashi. She's been requesting your presence for quite a while; I believe you'd be rather beneficial to her healing, and her peace of mind.

Flashing everyone a dark look, Kakashi stormed from the room, shutting the door so hard the glass window almost shattered.

A pair of cerulean eyes widened in disbelief. "Damn! I'd hate to have him pissed at me", he said surprised by his former sensei's display of temper and strength.

"Naruto, you dumb ass, he _is_ pissed at you", Kiba fired back. "He's pissed at all of us who were on the mission."

Blue eyes lit in acknowledgment. "Because Sakura was badly wounded." Broad shoulders fell, guilt swam to the surface. "I don't expect him to forgive me as I can't forgive myself."

"Naruto, knock off the self-pity. It doesn't become you." Tsunade angrily snapped at him, bringing him back to focus. "Someone here better start talking. Neji, report", she ordered, watching his head pop up at the sound of his name.

The handsome Byakugan user stepped forward. Calmly he began his report; leaving nothing out, including the machine he'd seen and the effect it'd been designed to have. "Hokage, it is my belief that it's only a matter of time before they come to Konoha. After all we have seen their weapon of destruction and have gained knowledge of it's capabilities."

Nodding grimly she said, "Neji, gather all available ANBU, Jounin and Chuunin for an emergency meeting. This is to take place in two hours time to enable you to successfully get the word out." Her eyes shifted to include everyone else in the hospital room. "Take everyone in here. Use them to help spread the word. Now go", she ordered.

Quick as a blink, five forms vanished from her sight leaving nothing behind, but the Hokage herself. Sighing, she left in the wake of the five before her to prepare for a possible oncoming war.

Pink hair plastered wetly to her head, jade iris' glaring angrily at the window, upset over her apparent weakness. She expressed her frustration to the only one who could ever truly understand.

"Kakashi, I should've been able to take him! But hell no! I was afraid of him and those damned Sharingan eyes." Thin arms, decorated with cuts, lay crossed over her bruised chest. "Naruto and I took you on and gave you a good run for your money, so why couldn't I do the same to him?"

Inhaling deeply and praying to Kami she wouldn't react to angrily over his next words, he stated wisely, "You were in love with him."

Her eyes widened, flames burning in their depths, she shot back, "Just what the hell's that supposed to mean? Huh?" Squirming under her sheets; trying to sit up she cried out, "What? Do think I'm not over him? That lousy, traitorous bastard? What do you take me for, Kakashi?"

"I'm not trying to intimate that you still love him, although a part of you may always do so. He was, after all, your first love. Was he not?" He paused as she nodded sadly, coming off her infuriated high. Kakashi thought about all the time she'd wasted chasing his emotionally frozen ass, ignoring himself, and Naruto; all because of the good looking Uchiha prodigy. She'd never given him a look until Sasuke had abandoned their village, leaving him, Naruto and Sakura to function as a three man cell permanently. She'd been depressed and deeply hurt as a result of his singularly focused betrayal; not giving a shit for anyone but his quest for power. "As much as I hate to say this, Sakura...that part of you may never truly forget him, or leave him behind. You can decide that when you choose to move forward in life, never letting him, and his past with you, corrupt your present and your future."

Kakashi's words first infuriated her then upset her. Sasuke had injured her in a way no one else had. He'd taught her how to break someone's heart. How to betray someone who thought only the best of you, who lived for you. And most of all...he'd taught her what it was like to claw your way back from the depths of hell. Even if he could somehow return unscathed from his actions she didn't think she'd ever trust him again. Truthfully, she didn't want to talk to him, or be near him. She didn't want the memories or the reminders. Which all brought her back to everything her lover said. In a way he was right. As much as she didn't want to believe it a part of him would always have her heart.

Sasuke, she thought, I hate your fucking guts for everything you've done. Not just to me...but to Naruto, to Kakashi and our whole fucking village! We gave you something you hadn't had since you were a small boy...we gave you a family. And you turned on us all! Apparently, we meant nothing to you, nothing at all. You were nothing but a selfish, revenge obsessed prick, and I hope you find out one day what it feels like to have your heart ripped out, like you did mine.

Deflated, she turned on her side, murmuring, "Damn it! I hate it when you right!"

"Come on, Sakura. You think I'm sexy when I'm always right. Admit it", he said trying to cheer her. Abruptly he was smacked with a pillow to the side of his face, a grinning Sakura feigning innocence in it's wake.

Climbing on the bed he trapped her limbs; asking her, "Like it rough, do we? I'm ready whenever you are."

Kakashi leaned closer til he and Sakura were practically touching noses. Staring at her he whispered, "I thought I'd lost you. When I saw you all cut up and bleeding, your chakra almost depleted...I was close to certain that you would die on me, leaving me as everyone else I've loved has done."

Rearranging his position to sit on the side of her bed, he moved in again, invading her personal space. Gently she wrapped her arms around his neck, her voice low, fatigued as she spoke, "I'm not going anywhere, Kakashi. When I'm out of here you're going to give me a proper welcome home and when I've healed enough...we're going after Sasuke. We're going to beat the shit out of him, kill Orochimaru and defeat his fucking organization, come home and be happy. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am", he replied with a flirty wink and a smirk.

"Next time I'll prove how strong I've gotten. And next time that smug cold-hearted son of a bitch will discover that I'm not the Hokage's former apprentice for nothing. In fact, before I kill him, I think I'll make him swallow his balls. What do you think?"

Kakashi looked a little green at the mention of Sasuke swallowing his balls. Who wouldn't? Any male could easily imagine it happening to him and wince just from the mere thought.

"Come here you big baby."

She watched in fascination as he slowly pulled away his mask, teasing her with his slow, deft movements. As soon as the scrap lay around his neck, she roughly pulled him down, lip to lip. Heat and electricity arching between them as they shared their love, their relief, to one another.

Meanwhile, a pair of eyes watched them excitedly then pulled his face away from the door. Exuberantly he ran down the hall shouting loudly, "Holy shit! I saw it! I really, really saw it! I saw his face! I saw Kakashi's face!"

His exclamations faded down the hallway along with his steps. He had to go tell someone. He wondered if Shikamaru would be interested in what he'd just witnessed. Deciding to give it a go he headed in the direction of Shikamaru and Ino's place. It'll be time for some of the village assholes, namely Kiba and Neji, to make good on a bet made years ago. Damn! Was life sweet or what?

A/N: I know this wasn't heavy on the Kaku/Saku action, but next chapter will definitely have it...just bear with me and I'll get it out as soon as I can. Thanks!


End file.
